


Breaking The Silence

by zephyrsoul



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Equinox, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, deimos x phobos, hints at abuse, phobos x deimos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfighter Kink Meme Fill<br/>'Anything with Deimos in handcuffs and Phobos riding him like a pro '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Silence

  
  


Phobos must be frustrated, Deimos thought. He did this sometimes, got frustrated and took it out on his Fighter. It just wasn’t usually like this.   
A moment of thought was spent wondering where the hell Phobos had gotten his hands on  cuffs  but Deimos passed it off as something Cook gave him for whatever reason, because Phobos asked so sweetly with those lips without using words. They weren't uncomfortable around Deimos's wrists, but they did restrict his movements. His clothes were long gone, forgotten on the floor next to his bed. Phobos’s were too, and Deimos quietly admired the Navigator’s body. It was thin, weak, compared to Deimos and even then, the Fighter was small for who he was. Navigators… They didn’t need to be strong.    
  
It was a quiet affair, Deimos as silent as ever and Phobos was making his mouth busy against the other’s neck as his hands brushed his chest. Deimos squirmed slightly beneath the other’s gentle touches, they weren’t enough, it was teasing him to no end. But he said nothing, keeping his pride with his silence. The blond made a noise in the back of his throat, something like a grumble. That made his Fighter smirk a little, knowing that he was annoyed.Cold eyes flickered up to Deimos’s and narrowed at the look on his face.    
  
“You can’t stay quiet forever, we both know it.” There was something in Phobos’s voice that told Deimos that he was taking this as a challenge and that he wouldn’t rest until he pulled something at least close to words from Deimos’s mouth.   
  
Well, that could be interesting. And maybe even fun. The smirk on Deimos’s face widened. Phobos gave an annoyed look and scoffed before tossing a bit of hair out of his face.   
  
“Well aren’t you just a little slut, Deimos.”   
  
Where he was, straddling the dark haired man’s hips, of course he would feel when his cock twitched. Apparently the idea of this ‘challenge’ appealed to him. Phobos smirked and rolled his hips a few times, giving Deimos another reason to squirm. They both knew it wouldn’t be so easy to get him vocal but Phobos enjoyed teasing him. He enjoyed being in control. Something he didn’t get with Cook, so he made sure to enjoy it with his Fighter. Whether in the bedroom or in Equinox, Phobos craved control. How lucky he was to have a Fighter like Deimos, one who may not enjoy it, but he didn’t fight back.    
  
The blond reached back to take the lube, scooping some up with his fingers. He showed Deimos his hand before slowly trailing it downwards, watching the other’s eyes follow it. As much as he acted like this situation didn’t get to him, they both knew Deimos wanted more. Phobos raised himself up on his knees, and while his Fighter missed the contact almost instantly, his gaze was glued to the blond’s fingers as he began to touch himself. One, then two, three fingers inside himself… Deimos made a quiet noise that was more than he’d given at all during whatever this was. But he remembered himself and silenced it quickly, making a point of looking away. Even if he wasn’t looking, he couldn’t stop himself hearing the damn sinful noises coming from the Nav.    
  
Phobos grinned down at Deimos, amused that he couldn’t watch anymore or else he’d lose his silence. That in itself could satisfy him, if it was any other time. But he wanted more. Letting his fingers slip free, he shifted and positioned himself. Taking the Fighter’s length, he slowly guided the head inside him with another noise that was obviously forced. Deimos gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. It was hard to stay silent as Phobos filled himself with his cock. It was hard to stay silent as Phobos rolled his hips and Deimos could feel  everything . He bit down on his lip and Phobos did it again. The blond could see the teeth digging into his lip, he could see the rise and fall of his chest and how it hitched when he moved. He slowly began to rise and fall too, in a different way. Putting his hands on the other’s thighs to hold himself steady, he began to move. Skin slapping against skin and his moaning filled the small room. Deimos was struggling to be silent now, it was obvious, but he was seemingly more than happy to raise his hips and thrust up into the feeling. And slowly, but surely, the dark haired man began to come undone. His lips parted in a gasp and Phobos knew he was going to win.   
  
Deimos struggled lightly against his cuffs, wanting at least a little more control. He wanted to feel Phobos’s skin with his fingers, wanted to dig in with his nails… But he couldn’t and it was beginning to annoy him. He could either focus on that or let himself just feel the pleasure… If he did that, he was going to make a noise that he didn’t want to.  He wanted to spite Phobos. He wanted to keep his silence. But...   
  
“A-ah…!”    
  
A grin split across Phobos’s face and he laughed, beginning to move quicker now that he was so obviously getting to the Fighter. He dug his nails into Deimos’s legs and-

Stopped. 

 

He was still on the Fighter’s lap, staring down at him. Steel grey eyes opened and looked up at Phobos with some mix of confusion and desperation that the blond found absolutely delicious. 

 

“What? Do you want more, Deimos?” He purred, tilting his head up slightly. “Ask nicely.”

 

Deimos’s gaze turned into a glare which seemed to amuse Phobos even more. He tugged at his cuffs before bucking his hips up into the blond. 

 

“Ah ah, do that and I'll get off you and leave you all tied up.” He warned. “You’ll get nothing.” 

 

For a moment, they were both still and silent. Light blue, filled with amusement, stared into grey. His hips twitched occasionally and he was slowly unwinding. He hated Phobos for this but he hated his own body more. He needed more, needed Phobos to start moving again. 

 

“...” He opened his mouth slightly, then shut it and pursed his lips in annoyance. It was so hard, just to say one word. So hard… 

 

Phobos was loving this more than he should, he was sure. 

 

“P…” There was another pause, another hesitation, he couldn't do it… Couldn't do it..

 

“Please…!” It was almost a shout and that was it. He’d given in and Phobos had gotten what he wanted. Almost instantly he began to move again and Deimos felt like crying. Pleasure engulfed them both as Phobos moved, not wasting time on anything slow.

  
If Phobos had expected Deimos’s plea to break the walls through to a mass of moans and begging, he would have been wrong. He gasped more and there were soft noises in the back of his throat, but nothing more. But Phobos had what he had wanted, and he was being pleasured too. He moved quickly, enjoying the faces Deimos was making. He was quite expressive, the way his lips parted and his face scrunched and relaxed. It was gorgeous…    
  
Deimos came first, a strangled cry crawling up his throat. The blond moaned at the feeling of being filled, gasping softly. He came over his chest with a loud moan, Deimos’s name on his lips but… Repressed. Even in this blissful state, he couldn’t give his Fighter that satisfaction.    



End file.
